


Сорвать ирулонское вторжение

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), Kollega



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Ирулонцы используют Эстерель Фьючерс Лимитед как прикрытие для вторжения. И все же Доктор до удивления опасается секретаря.





	Сорвать ирулонское вторжение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foiling the Irulon Invasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287495) by [Annariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel). 



Доктор суетливо метался по приемной Эстерель Фьючерс Лимитед, вероятному прикрытию ирулонского вторжения. Эми не сводила с него глаз. Время от времени секретарь, пугающего вида деловитая рыжеволосая дама, поднимала голову, окидывая Доктора неприязненным взглядом, а тот вздрагивал и пятился.

Так продолжалось уже десять минут. Обычно Доктор к этому моменту уже расчищал себе путь, оставив позади и секретаря, и приемную. Эми не могла понять, почему сейчас все иначе.

— Докт… — начала она. Доктор мигом оказался рядом, зажав ей рот.

— Мистер, — прошипел он. — Мистер Смит… нет, не Смит, м-м-м… Понд! Мистер Понд, — и слабо улыбнулся.

Эми подняла бровь и прошептала:

— Так мы собираемся продолжать или как?

Секретарь театрально вздохнула.

— Так и знала, что это ты, Доктор!

Тот пригнулся, прикрыв руками голову. Но когда ничего не случилось, осторожно выпрямился и поправил сюртук и бабочку.

— А, ты знала? — спросил он.

— Ну конечно, идиота кусок. — Секретарь повернулась к Эми. — Этот, кажется, даже глупее моего. Вот уж задачка: при миллиардах всевозможных рекомбинаций, вероятных при регенерации, получить такого, который может вести себя нормально хотя бы пять минут!

Улыбаясь, Эми подошла к столу и протянула руку.

— Эми Понд.

— Донна Ноубл. Доктор, а ну немедленно положи эту штуку! Очень нестабильный продукт квантовой инженерии.

Доктор торопливо вернул на место сверкающее пресс-папье, стоявшее до того на краю стола.

— Э-э-э…

Подняв брови, Донна выжидающе уставилась на Доктора. Эми подозревала, что она наслаждается ситуацией.

— Э-э-э… зачем мне квантовое пресс-папье? Э-э-э… что я делаю в приемной ирулонской базы? Или: э-э-э… почему мои мозги не растворились и не вытекли из ушей?

— Э-э-э… почему все варианты? — опасливо спросил Доктор.

Донна начала загибать пальцы.

— Первое: оно удерживает ирулонскую машину судного дня в квантовом состоянии стазиса, пока я ее обезвреживаю. Второе: машиной судного дня можно управлять по внутренней сети, поэтому я вожусь тут с телефонами, взламывая заодно систему управления. Кстати, все потому, что я многозадачна — а у тебя это всегда плохо получалось. Третье: ты ведь в курсе, что мыслеблок только замедлил процессы в мозге? Хотя и достаточно, что их влияние на мысли и поведение стало незначительным.

— Так я и думал. Итак, твой мозг, значит, не перегревается?

Донна вздохнула.

— Ну, иногда, на низких скоростях и при перехвате другими нейронами. Части Доктора смогли соединить мои нейроны так, чтобы создать буфер для управления потоком информации. Это позволило достаточно ускорить обработку данных, чтобы я смогла создать внешний монитор и регулятор, так что при риске перегрузки можно отключать кое-какие процессы, — Донна постучала пальцем по большой серебристой броши, приколотой к воротнику.

— О! О! Это действительно умно!

— Если скажешь, что именно так ты и думал, я тебя стукну.

Доктор неуверенно заерзал, так что Эми все равно его стукнула.

— Доктор, скажи, что о таком ты бы не подумал.

Тот покосился на нее.

— О таком я бы не подумал.

Донна одобрительно кивнула Эми.

— То, что надо! Нужно, чтобы кто-то держал его в руках.

— Ну ладно! — Доктор хлопнул в ладоши. — Уверен, раз уж мы оба в курсе дела, то мигом решим ирулонскую проблему!

Донна нажала «Ввод» на клавиатуре.

— Готово!

— Готово? — пискнул Доктор.

— Готово. Я как раз обезвредила машину судного дня и отправила ирулонцам ультиматум — немедленно убираться восвояси, иначе я отключаю двигатели и вызываю ЮНИТ.

Раздался низкий рокот.

— А вот они и улетают, — триумфально воскликнула Донна. — Думаю, ты как раз можешь сменить меня и заняться ликвидацией компании.

Эми пришлось скрыть улыбку, потому что выражение ужаса на лице Доктора было очень забавным.

Донна смягчилась.

— Да не волнуйся ты, дурашка, я знаю, что ты этого не сделаешь. Сама завтра разберусь. А теперь, думаю, вам обоим стоит заглянуть к нам в гости и поздороваться с дедушкой.


End file.
